


The Files

by but_i_am_a_villain



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, back and forth banter between wives, immediately post Batman v Superman, includes brief mentions of the rest of the justice league, with a kiss in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_i_am_a_villain/pseuds/but_i_am_a_villain
Summary: Diana intended to review Lex Luthor’s data on meta humans more in depth once she returned to the hotel. Her wife beat her to it.





	The Files

“His work is painfully lacking.”

The voice came out of the relative darkness of the hotel room, seconds before Diana had a chance to flip on the lights. It wasn’t hard to spot the owner of the cynical sigh regardless; the blue light of the computer screen illuminated her face beside the window. She was wearing the white robe that had been left on the chair yesterday evening, with her hair pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head and sporting a subtle glare that did not change with Diana’s presence. Diana offered only a soft smile in response and strode across the room, setting her purse down on the nightstand. 

“It is stolen. Perhaps it is better if it is incomplete.”

“It is _lazy_ if it is incomplete. You would not present a thesis with only half the evidence; besides, most of these tapes prove nothing. A video of you at an ATM, on _Rue de Saints?_ What is he looking for, a _metaphor?_ Proof that only super-humans can purchase four inch heels?”

“I thought you liked those heels.”

Her comment earned her another scoff, and a toss of Isabel’s head in her direction, a wordless _you know that is not what I meant._ Diana grinned nevertheless.

She set about gingerly pulling off her shoes and setting them at the foot of the bed. She had not taken time to review the files in full, as the timing of their arrival had created a conflict of interests, but had been planning to do so when she returned that evening. Her quick exchange of words with Bruce after the burial had made it a necessity. But of course, Isabel had beaten her to it. Maybe that was for the best; now they could discuss it together, plot a course of action.

Judging by the scowl that continued to cross the other woman’s face, though, Diana garnered not all of what she had learned was good.

After the shoes were discarded and her hair loosened from its bun, the goddess strode over to the desk and leaned against the back of the chair Isabel was seated in. She could see the unscarred corner of her wife’s lips twitching as various tapes played across the screen; convenience store surveillance, dive cam footage, research recordings, all of them containing people they had never met before, and yet now needed to find. The knowledge of these other figures had concerned Diana at first, but now was at the forefront of her mind. Isabel, on the other hand, did not seem so impressed.

“Luthor’s methods are sloppy. Simply owning most of this footage is enough to indict him, let alone making it accessible.”

“He is already facing plenty of charges. We do not need to expose this, the people in these films do not want to be found.”

“And yet _you_ have taken it upon yourself to uproot them? That is what the bat wanted, isn’t it?” Isabel said, rolling her eyes. She had expressed her opinions on the heroes of Metropolis and Gotham more than once, in plenty of irked and invigorated detail.

“Not uproot. Recruit. For help.”

That earned Diana a loud huff and a stern look from over Isabel’s shoulder. The chemist was trying to assess if Diana was lying or not, even when she knew better than to ever think such a thing. When she came to her conclusion, she rolled her eyes and turned fully in her chair, facing the goddess head on. There was concern hidden somewhere on her face, masked under a typical layer of forced irritation.

“Help with what, Diana?” she sighed, “You will end up _looking_ for trouble--”

“To find and stop it before anyone else can get hurt.” Diana said smoothly, “We are trying to protect people.”

“And who will protect people like _you?_ All of you, in one place? It will put a target on your back. And none of you will be invincible anymore.”

The implication hung in the air for a moment, fresh as the dirt that only hours ago had been poured over the graves of Superman. Isabel was not one for preemptive worry, and Diana had never been one to spend her time living in fear. But Clark’s death was fuel to those fires; even the unbreakable could be broken. The unstoppable could be stopped. The immortal could be killed. And _everyone,_ even gods, had weaknesses.

Letting out a soft sigh, Diana rounded the chair and came to crouch beside Isabel. Their eyes met for just a moment, and in the chemist’s dark hues, Diana found concern. Understanding. Trepidation. All were rooted in love, and an unspoken fear of losing it; she had known Isabel long enough to read those emotions like a book, half out of longing to help, and half out of necessity. She knew words of weakness were like vinegar on Isabel’s tongue, and while the smaller woman had at least come to learn that _feelings_ were no great fault, Diana knew she still struggled to vocalize them. At least she had come to love the small woman's stubbornness, and cherish the moments where it melted away.

Hoping to calm the anxieties and relieve the tension in the air, the Amazon reached out and placed her hands on Isabel’s cheeks, one of warm flesh, and the other of weathered porcelain. She gave a gentle tug, bringing her wife’s forehead downward, and took her time in pressing a sweet kiss against it. Her lips were cool enough to send a chill down the length of Isabel’s spine, yet tempered enough to soothe her. It would not be a permanent feeling, it never was, but for the moment it served as enough of an assurance that nothing dreadful would be happening. At least not any time soon.

“We will be stronger together.” Diana murmured, half outloud, half into the tangles of Isabel’s dark hair, “And we will be safe. Now...show me the rest of what you found.”

Both of them spared a small chuckle at that, entirely aware that the quickest way to Isabel’s heart was through her mind. The chemist turned back to the laptop, navigating the screen with her right hand while her left stayed interwoven with Diana’s. She felt her wife begin to absentmindedly toy with her wedding ring, twisting the simple gold band back and forth while Isabel plucked a list of handwritten complaints off the side of the keyboard and set it up against the laptop.

“Perhaps it was intentional, but this collection is grossly understocked. Most of his data doesn’t extend past 2000, excluding _yours,_ and not only that, but he is missing more than a few prominent figures. There is nothing in here about ‘metahumans’ you’ve encountered in your _own_ lifetime, even with the history he has on you!” She pulled up Diana’s file, scrolling through it while rattling off the people lost to time, “Nothing on Ares, Psycho, Cheetah--”

“Barbara Ann.”

“--yes, still nothing. Plenty of others too.”

Diana quirked her brow at that, stealing a glance at Isabel’s impeccably scrawled notes. One of the names on the list caught her eye, and she smirked. “ _Others?”_

The Spaniard stiffened. “...yes, _others._ You have come into contact with plenty of _interesting_ characters. But clearly Luthor has focused elsewhere.”

“Interesting characters is _one_ way to put it.” Reaching up, Diana snagged the list from the corner of the keyboard and brought it close to her face. As she suspected, there was one name in particular that was written with just a smidge more interest, down towards the bottom of the list. It was written smaller than the rest, as if its author had intended for it not to be seen-- but it _was_ meant to be seen, wasn’t it? It was the whole reason for the fuss, for the drizzle of irritation that was covered the rest of the information. Diana caught herself grinning at the thought of it all, and looked back up at Isabel.

“...I see. No mention of _Doctor Isabel Maru.”_

 _Caught._ Isabel huffed, snatching the list and tucking it back away out of Diana’s reach.

“...I have lived for over a hundred years. Like I said, the man is sloppy.”

“You spent most of them hidden, _bella_.”

“Not _all_ of them. For a creature with _far_ too much time on his hands, you would think Luthor would have noticed my return from Themyscira. Or at _least_ made note of my work.”

“It was supposed to be kept a secret. Is that not what we hoped for?”

“Of _course_ it is.” Isabel groaned, “But really, Diana. The same face for a hundred years, in the company of a goddess. Just because I cannot lift entire vehicles onto my shoulders does not mean I do not deserve _some_ form of recognition.”

Diana snickered, leaning to steal a kiss from the unmasked corner of Isabel’s mouth. “I do not think Luthor is the kind of man you want recognition from.”

“...we’ll see. Perhaps I should start shopping on _Rue de Saints_ more.”

The words, offered teasingly, marked the beginning of some kind of challenge. Isabel’s smirk betrayed that well enough to boot. And who was Diana if not the one to rise to the occasion?

She stood promptly, closing the laptop with one hand before plucking Isabel effortlessly from her chair. The small woman in her arms failed to complain, allowing Diana the perfect amount of time to lean down and seal her movements with a swift kiss.

“We leave for Paris tomorrow. Perhaps I can make up for your lack of recognition before then.”

Isabel laughed, looping an arm around Diana’s neck and looking up at her, almost tauntingly.

“Mm. Your file did suggest superhuman speed and _flexibility_ . Why don’t you prove the validity of those statements to me...we’ll see if Luthor was right about you being a _wonder woman.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at a fic for these two for MONTHS, so here's a first attempt! Batman v Superman was on HBO for like three weeks straight leading up to their premiere of Wonder Woman, so I watched it too many times in my desperate attempt to get a Gal Gadot fix...and this was the end result! 
> 
> Not entirely sure how/when Isabel was on Themyscira, or when she returned, but that's a problem for later me to figure out. I also wanted Isabel to keep the mask as a little reminder of the past-- and she's probably too instant that she doesn't need anything else. 
> 
> Finally, shout out to shakenspeares for being my beta, as well as letting me borrow "bella" as a nickname for Isabel! Thank you love!


End file.
